The Birthday Present
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's Edward's birthday, but Bella has no idea what to get him. What do you get a guy who has everything? With a little help from one of Alice's visions, Bella gets Edward the perfect present for his birthday. Something that she knows he will love. Herself


**In honor of Edward Cullen's birthday today (June 20) I decided to write this little fanfic. Here's **_**The Birthday Present**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

June 20th. That was today's date, otherwise known as Edward, my husband's birthday. And I couldn't think of _anything _to get him. I mean, what did you get for a guy who had everything? Even Renesmee, got him something. Well, made actually. Jacob had taught her how to carve wood and helped her make Edward a miniature wooden piano that he kept on the mantel above the fireplace in our cottage. She had even painted it black and white to mimic his real piano.

I was watching TV in the living room, flipping mindlessly through the channels in hopes of an inspiration for Edward's gift. The house was mostly empty. Alice had taken Jasper shopping-leaving in quite a hurry this morning-, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to see a movie, Carlisle was at work, Esme was upstairs reading a book in the library and Edward had driven Renesmee to the park to play.

I heard the front door open and a few seconds later Alice came into the living room, giggling hysterically, with Jasper holding a dozen bags behind her.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me that you were having trouble finding a present for Edward?" she said. She must have had a vision of me desperately struggling to find Edward a present.

"You bought him one for me?" I asked.

"Sorta, kinda," Alice said, "Just put it this around eleven o' clock tonight." Alice took a bag from Jasper, a black one with ornate red swirls on it and the word _Fantasy _on it in elegant red letters. Alice and Jasper went upstairs and I opened the bag…I had to thank Alice for this later.

* * *

At 10:45 that night, I was in me and Edward's walk in closet in our little cottage in the woods. Renesmee was staying with Rosalie for the night.

I had straightened my hair, letting it hang like a curtain around my face. Thanks to living with Alice for a hundred years, I was able to properly apply some black mascara, black eye shadow, blood red lipstick and red nail polish. I put on the black cloak Alice had gotten me over the outfit she had also bought me, along with a pair of red pumps with heels so high that, had I still been human, I would have fallen taking one step in them. I tied a red ribbon into a bow around my neck and took one last look at myself in the mirror. Even I had to admit, I looked drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he saw me. I fixed the cloak around me so that it hid the entire outfit.

"Bella, are you home?" I heard Edward's voice say from down the hall. It took a second for me to get from the closet to leaning against the post of the bed. I had decorated the bedroom with red rose petals littering the floor and bed and red candles all around the room.

"In the bedroom," I said in the most nonchalant voice I could manage. In a second, Edward opened the bedroom door. His eyes widened at the sight on me. I bit back a giggle.

"Come open your birthday present Edward," I said softly, fingering the bow holding the cloak around me.

"Bella, what are you planning?" Edward said with my favorite crooked smile, walking toward me.

"Oh, you'll see," I said with a mischievous smile. Edward's fingers worked swiftly at the bow around my neck, getting it undone and letting the cloak fall off my shoulders and onto the floor. Edward's jaw dropped when he saw what I was wearing, his topaz eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

_Note to self, thank Alice a hundred times over_, I thought. Her outfit was definitely doing its job. She had gotten me a dress that looked more like a costume. Actually, it was a costume. A sexy vampire costume to be more exact. The dress was strapless, black velvet and hugged every one of my curves perfectly. There was a slit up the left side that nearly went all the way up to my hip. The skirt of the dress had a sheer red material over it with black rose embroidery and spilt into a V in the front of the dress.

"Like it?" I asked innocently, toying with the hem of the cape. In half a second, I was pinned to the bed underneath Edward's body. His topaz eyes had darkened to nearly onyx black.

"Love it," he growled. His lips crashed onto mine, his tongue plunging deep into my mouth. My nails raked across his back, shredding his green button down shirt to pieces. I still wasn't use to my newborn strength. I threw aside the tattered remains of the shirt.

"I hope you weren't fond of that shirt," I teased.

"I hope you're not fond of this dress," Edward said, his fingers dancing gripping at the sheer material of the skirt.

"I'm sure Alice wouldn't be too happy," I said, "Besides," I rolled over, pinning Edward beneath me, "Today's _your _birthday. This is all," I kissed Edward's forehead, "About," I kissed his nose, "You." I kissed him on his perfect, soft lips. My hands trailed down his muscular chest, over his abdomen, and cupped the noticeably large tent in his dark jeans. Edward's lips tore away from mine as he let out a low hiss.

"Bella," he growled. Tauntingly slow, I unbuttoned Edward's jeans and slid them slowly down his legs, along with his boxers, slipping off his socks and shoes. I let my fingers dance back up his thighs, brushing near the place he wanted me to touch most, but purposely avoiding it.

"Love, you're being a tease," Edward said, his breathing ragged. I chuckled.

"That's the point," I said, suddenly gripping Edward's member. Edward's hands curled into fists on the white sheets, his back arching. I ran my hand over his whole length from the head to the base.

"Bel-" Edward started to say, but before he could finish my name, I took his member into my mouth. The last syllable of my name turned into a moan of pleasure. My head bobbed up and down on him as I felt Edward come closer and closer to his release. And just when he nearly went over the edge…I stopped. That was the last straw for Edward. In an eighth of a second, before I even had time to blink, Edward had me pinned on the bed, his eyes black with desire.

"Do you have _any _idea how much of a fucking tease you are?" Edward hissed in my ear. Edward rarely cursed around me, but when he did…oh, it was so sexy.

"You want to give me a good birthday present?" he said, gripping the dress and ripping it right off of me. I hadn't worn anything under it, so I was completely naked and vulnerable before him.

"Scream my name," Edward ordered, plunging a finger deep into my wet slit. I let out a throaty moan.

"I want you to scream my name to the heavens," Edward snarled, his thumb circling my clit. I let out a scream of pleasure.

"Edward!" I moaned. Edward chuckled.

"I can't hear you," he said, plunging another finger into me. I squirmed under his touch, my body begging for release.

"Edward!" I whined. Edward shook his head, his bronze hair tickling my nose.

"I can't quite hear you love," Edward said, adding to more fingers into me. I felt like I was going to explode.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. Edward chuckled, kissing the spot below my ear.

"Much better love," he said with a grin, "Now tell me what you want."

"I want you," I panted.

"You already have me," Edward said.

"Edward, I want you inside me," I moaned, my hands gripping at his bronze hair.

"I am inside you love," Edward said, wiggling his fingers inside me. A feral growl escaped my lips. I was growing impatient with Edward.

"I want your dick inside my pussy!" I shouted. If I was still human, I would have blushed at my choice of words. Edward chuckled again.

"Well why didn't you say so Bella?" he said. Edward withdrew his fingers from inside me to replace with his large, hard member. He plunged his member deep inside me and I screamed from the pure pleasure of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hips to match his thrusts.

"Do you like that Bella?" Edward growled in my ear, "Do you like feeling me deep inside you?"

"Yes Edward!" I moaned.

"Yes what?" Edward said, slowing his thrusts. I growled in frustration, gripping Edward's hair tighter.

"Yes, I like feeling you deep inside me!" I moaned.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Edward said, speeding up his thrusts.

"Fuck me Edward!" I screamed, too far gone to be embarrassed by my language anymore. Edward's thrust sped to a speed that no human could match.

"Come with me love," Edward whispered in my ear, caressing my hair, "I want you to come with me."

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I felt my release and Edward spill his seed deep inside me. Edward collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. I ran my hands through Edward's hair and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday Edward."

**Well…that was certainly…different from what I usually write. It was actually quite interesting writing a dominate Edward. Anyway, there was **_**The Birthday Present**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
